powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Anthony Cole
Anthony Cole is a brilliant inventor, gamer, and hacker, who has risen to be the second strongest of the Elite Seven, bolstering incredible skill, power, and flexibility through his manipulation of technology, and access to advanced technology. Appearance Anthony has short chestnut hair and hazel eyes. He mainly wears a long-sleeved black t-shirt, with a short green and yellow jacket over it. With this he wears green and yellow trousers, matching his jacket in style and colour, which end just over half-way down his shin. On his feet he wears black boots. Anthony can always be found with his blue headphones, either sitting around his neck, or being worn. He often wears them when getting serious to fight to music, and to get his personal aide system to give him warning. Around his waist he wears a brown belt, with utility pouches around it, and thread around this is blue string. On this blue string he wears a couple of jewel ornaments, but also a fantasy-inspired key. This is one of two keys to his personal laboratory- the other is with his sister, Sophia. He can also often be seen, when out and about, with handheld gaming devises, and a fantasy-inspired sword on his back. Personality Anthony is very outgoing and confident, with seemingly endless vitality and passion. Through experiences in life, the vast amount of games he has played, documentaries he's watches, magazines read, and so on, he's gained a vast wealth of knowledge and experience, sometimes in he most unlikely of areas, which he uses to his advantage. He loves a good challenge, and can be arrogant towards his opponents, especially when he knows how to beat them- often thinking to himself that he can "see the end." When getting serious about a fight, he'll put on his headphones. He's very protective and watchful of Sophia, a trait born from an incident in he past. This need to keep an eye on her can be considered Anthony's greatest weakness, especially if they are both involved in the same battle, as Anthony will always drop his plan to protect her. Despite this, there is nobody Anthony trusts more to have his back, both in games and the real world. Background There was nothing unusual about Anthony's early life, not until he got close to a radio. At the age of three, not too long after his sister, Sophia, was born, he managed to control the radio, tuning it to a different station without really touching it. Soon after this, his grandfather opened it up, and showed him how it worked, only believing what happened was a coincidence. Anthony soon took a real interest in electronics, and mechanics to a degree. He grew up up tinkering, programming, playing games, and inventing. Reading a wealth of journals, books, magazines, and watching documentaries, all for learning and inspiration. When he was five, he heard about the opening of the Psychic School Islands, and was inspired when he saw the technology there. Not feeling ready to go there quite yet, he stayed at home. He often played games- of the board, card, and video varieties, with Sophia. Anthony's mother always asked him to look out for her, as a duty of an older brother. Instead though, he wasn't that good of an older brother, and was more interested in his inventing and gaming that worrying about Sophia, despite the fact he played games with her a lot. Anthony was a veritable genius in everything he studied, and aided by his power over technology, create technological wonders. Anthony flew through Elementary and Junior High School, and felt like he was ready to take the First Psychic School on. During his first year in Senior High, Sophia went out on a trip with her class to watch a play. The school asked the parents to take them to the theater if possible. Sophia's father was going to take her on his week off- their mother was out at work that day. Instead though, on the day of the play, Anthony got his dad involved in one of his projects, based on a car- something his dad loved. Sophia was fine with taking the coach there, and set off. However... On her way to school that day, it was raining heavily. She was running as fast as she could through the rain to get to school. But the rain was causing the roads to get dangerously slippy. A street away from school, a van was heading in Sophia's direction, and was going a bit too fast. It was a delivery van. The van took the turn right in front on Sophia too fast. It lost its grip, and went flying at Sophia. The van crashed into Sophia at 35mph, and straight into a brick wall behind them. An ambulance raced to the scene, and, by some miracle, Sophia was barely, barely alive. She was raced to hospital in critical condition. When Anthony and his parents found out, they were obviously distraught. Anthony and his father didn't know what to think. Anthony though, knew what to do. He raced back home. Anthony, using all his know-how, managed to create nano-machines which could restore Sophia. It was like a cliché story, and this thought ran through his head. It was like he was being punished by some cruel roll of god's dice. He snuck into hospital one day, and sneakily injected them into Sohpia. Within the day, she was fully restored. Anthony stayed by Sophia's side until she woke up, after begging the hospital staff relentlessly. The hospital was amazed by her miracle recovery, as too were her parents, but they had their suspicions Anthony was involved. His parents thanked him in secret, but never openly acknowledged his efforts. Ever since this incident, it was noticeable how much more time Anthony was spending with Sophia, and how much more willing he was when it came to helping her. They grew closer than ever before. It was only now that Anthony found out that Sophia has been streaming games for the last three or four years. He watched threw her videos, and was actually surprised at how good she was. In fact, it wasn't just games... He, and his parents, found out that Sophia had been going to a Psychic Combat club, and was streaming her matches. Sophia asked their parents about going to the Faraday Isles. They were uncertain at first, but Anthony stepped up, and said he'd go with her, as it would be great for him to learn there as well. So, at the ages of 15 and 12, Anthony and Sophia moved to the Faraday Isles. There, he and Sophia found a decent house, and settled in. Anthony, despite getting a little involved in it himself, asked Sophia to train him in Psychic Combat, alongside the lessons he'd be getting at High School on the Faraday Isles. WIP Powers Anthony is a powerful and skillful technokinetic, and genius inventor. Through studying, mainly electronics computing, and game theory, gaming, reading, and other means, Anthony has developed a keen insight, especially in strategy, gaming, and inventing, possessing an intuition in all related fields. *Accelerated Probability *Body Language Analysis *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Inventing *Game Intuition *Hacking Intuition *Mathematical Intuition *Mechanical Intuition *Tactical Analysis Anthony's powers are very powerful and versatile. Similarly to Mai, he has access to advanced weaponry, and a lot of it. *Electronic Communication *Psychic Shield *Technology Manipulation *Video Game Manipulation *Visualization Trivia WIP Themes Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet